Muto Tomu
|birthday = November 25, 1994 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = B |height = 156 cm |weight = 41 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Muto Tomu (무토 토무; むとう とむ) is currently an AKB48 member. She was a contestant on Produce 48. However, she ranked #38 on episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History Tomu Official debuted with AKB48 in April of 2011. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 she returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) AKB48 A-Sides * Kibouteki Refrain * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai * Halloween Night * Tsubasa wa Iranai * LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai * Shoot Sign (Media Senbatsu) * Negaigoto no Mochigusare (Media Senbatsu) * Sentimental Train * Sustainable (2019) B-Sides * "Tsubomitachi" (Kaze wa Fuiteiru) * "Jung ya Freud no Baai" (GIVE ME FIVE!) * "Mitsu no Namida" (Manatsu no Sounds Good!) * "Show Fight!" (Gingham Check) (Center) * "Tsugi no Season" (UZA) * "Scrap & Build" (UZA) * "Watashitachi no Reason" (Eien Pressure) * "Yuuhi Marie" (So long!) * "Bara no Kajitsu" (Sayonara Crawl) * "How come?" (Sayonara Crawl) * "Kondo Koso Ecstasy" (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) * "Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku" (Heart Ereki) * "Sasameyuki Regret" (Heart Ereki) * "Mosh & Dive" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) * "Kimi no Uso wo Shitteita" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Kimi wa Kimagure" (Labrador Retriever) * "Dareka ga Nageta Ball" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Juujun na Slave" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Summer side" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * "Kimi wo Kimi wo Kimi wo..." (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Oneesan no Hitorigoto" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "LALALA Message" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Aishuu no Trumpeter" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Osaekirenai Shoudou" (High Tension) * "Tenmetsu Pheromone" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Shuuden no Yoru" (Teacher Teacher) * "Wakariyasukute Gomen" (NO WAY MAN) * "Generation Change" (Jiwaru DAYS) Albums * "High school days" (Koko ni Ita koto) * "Koko ni Ita Koto" (Koko ni Ita Koto) * "Lemon no Toshigoro" (1830m) * "Sakuranbo to Kodoku" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Kyouhansha" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Oh! Baby" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Downtown Hotel 100-gou Shitsu" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Ai no Shisha" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Hajimari no Yuki" (0 to 1 no Aida) (Center) * "Ano Hi no Jibun" (Thumbnail) * "Subete wa Tochuu Keika" (Thumbnail) (Center) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) AKB48 * Kibouteki Refrain (2015) * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (2015) * Halloween Night (2015) * Tsubasa wa Iranai (2016) * LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai (2016) * Shoot Sign (2017) * Negaigoto no Mochigusare (2017) Television Variety * AKBINGO! * Shukan AKB * AKB48 no Anta, Dare? * Bimyo-na Tobira AKB48 no GachiChallenge * Ariyoshi AKB Kyowakoku * AKB48 Konto "Nani mo Soko Made..." * AKB48 Konto "Bimyo~" * AKB48 SHOW! * AKB Shirabe * AKB Kousagi Dojo * Produce 48 (2018) Drama * Majisuka Gakuen 4 (マジスカ学園4) (2015) * Majisuka Gakuen 5 (マジスカ学園5) (2015) * Cabasuka Gakuen (キャバすか学園) (2016) * AKB Horror Night Adrenaline no Yoru (2015) * AKB Love Night Koi Koujou (2016) Film * So long! (2013) * Maiko wa Lady (舞妓はレディ) (2014) * Okaasan no Hibaku Piano (お母さんの被爆ピアノ) (2019) Gallery Produce 48 Muto Tomu Promotional 1.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 2.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 3.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 4.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 5.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 6.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 7.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 8.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 9.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 10.jpg Muto Tomu Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Muto Tomu 2011.jpg Muto Tomu 4th Senbatsu Election.jpg Muto Tomu 2012.jpg Muto Tomu 2013.jpg Muto Tomu 2014.jpg Muto Tomu 6th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Muto Tomu 2015.jpg Muto Tomu 2016.jpg Muto Tomu 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Muto Tomu 2017.jpg Muto Tomu 2018.jpg Muto Tomu 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ무토 토무ㅣ거꾸로 읽어도 위아래로 읽어도 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ무토 토무(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ무토 토무(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ무토 토무(AKB48)+이와타테 사호(AKB48) - ♬마루마루 모리모리 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ무토 토무(AKB48) vs 이와타테 사호(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 타카하시 쥬리, 코지마 마코, 무토 토무 ♬불장난 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ무토 토무 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ무토 토무 - 여자친구 ♬귀를 기울이면 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Love Whisper Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ무토 토무 - Fitz&The Tantrums ♬HandClap @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|HandClap Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48